This invention relates to a jewelry necklace, with the user having the ability to add or remove links so as to customize the necklace, with the links laying substantially flat on the chest of a woman.
The concept of adding jewelry items for personal experiences and personalized life events, such as the birth of a child, a marriage, etc., has been in existence for quite some time. The present invention is directed to a new and novel structure to enable links to be added to a necklace to commemorate significant events, such as life events, e.g., the birth of a child, by designing such links so that the necklace with the links lies flat on the chest of a woman. The necklace links can be interchangeable with similar links having different designs, and the necklace can be customizable to reflect the wearer's aesthetics.
In the prior art, links, when added are relatively simple, but the structure of such a customizable necklace was such that adjoining links do not lie flat on the wearer, create a relatively uneven and unattractive appearance.
An additional problem of prior structures is that adjoining links may flip with respect to each other which detracts from the desirability, look and appearance of such jewelry.
An object of this invention is to provide a necklace capable of having links added which provides a substantially flat bottom plane.
Another object is to prevent adjoining links from flipping with respect to each other.
Other objects will become apparent hereinafter.
The customizable jewelry necklace of this invention is intended, as briefly stated above, to add links so that life cycle events are commemorated with links being added to or removed from a necklace. For example, a mother-child necklace comprising a large link signifying the mother and a smaller link signifying a first child could be the initial necklace structure. Over time, the mother could add additional links commemorating the addition of children to her family.
The original two link necklace has the two links connected to each other with each link having a bail attached to a chain so that the chain hangs around the neck, and the two interconnected links close the loop. As life cycle events occur, the original links are separated from each other, allowing additional links to be added, thereby customizing the necklace to commemorate such life cycle events.
While this invention is shown with respect to adding rings for purposes commemorating life events, this new jewelry item is independently attractive on its own, and any consumer can choose to personalize her own necklace by adding links as desired to create whatever size the user wishes. To the extent that links may have different ornamental appearances, each of the links remain in position with respect to adjoining links, and the necklace links form a substantially flat rear planar surface allowing the necklace to rest in a fixed substantially flat orientation on the wearer's chest.
In accordance with the teachings of this invention, the necklace has a defined front and back with the links of the necklace formed of an undulating silhouette and each link having a mechanical structure preventing flipping of adjoining links, with the mechanical structure located in the back of the link and the undulating silhouette having space to accommodate such structure so that the front of the necklace has merely an ornamental appearance with the back containing such mechanical structure that not only prevents flipping, it also enables secure addition of links while maintaining a flat rear planar surface which rests on the wearer's chest.